The prolonged exposure to UV radiation, such as from the sun, can lead to the formation of light dermatoses and erythemas, as well as increase the risk of skin cancers, such as melanoma, and accelerate skin aging, such as loss of skin elasticity and wrinkling.
Numerous sunscreen compositions are commercially available with varying ability to shield the body from ultraviolet light. Unfortunately, many commercial sunscreens either sting or irritate the eye. Accordingly, eye-mild sunscreen formulations are desired by the consumer.
The challenge of creating eye mild sunscreens is further magnified if one imposes additional constraints on the sunscreen composition. For example, the inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to have eye-mild, aesthetic sunscreen compositions that include a polymeric sunscreen compound (i.e., an ultraviolet radiation-absorbing polymer), and are substantially free of non-polymeric UV-absorbers.